Cry baby
by lunamoon16
Summary: Au détour d'un couloir, elle se mets à rêver et à se haïr en même temps. Vraiment, elle était la pire des idiotes.


C'est en toute simplicité que je vous poste ce drabble. Je viens de l'écrire et je vous le poste sans plus attendre. En espérant qu'il vous plaise!

 **Disclaimer** : _Tout appartient à J.K Rowling._

* * *

Terrée dans son coin, à l'abri des regards, là où personne ne pouvait la voir, elle observait. Elle scrutait. Elle sursautait presque à chaque fois qu'elle entendait quelqu'un arriver, de peur que ce soit lui. De peur qu'elle ne soit pas prête, qu'elle ne sache pas quoi lui dire. Enfin, lui adresser la parole n'était même pas une possibilité envisageable.

Elle remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille en inspirant doucement, s'exhortant mille et une paroles pour se rassurer et surtout se donner le courage qu'elle n'avait encore jamais trouvé. Comment aurait-elle pu ? On le lui avait toujours interdit.

Il était bientôt l' _heure_ , elle le savait, elle le sentait. Dans quelques instants, comme chaque jour, il passerait devant elle, sans même la voir. Mais elle, elle le voyait et c'était tout ce qui importait. Elle n'aurait en aucun cas accepté qu'il la remarque. Elle en mourrait de honte, si jamais quelqu'un l'apprenait. _Inspire, expire._ Elle sentait son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine, battant contre sa cage thoracique comme s'il voulait s'en extirper et rattraper celui qui causait tout ces maux.

Elle avait trouvé ce petit renfoncement un jour par hasard, quand elle avait voulu échapper aux regards indiscrets et inquisiteurs qui l'auraient accusé du pire. Chaque jour elle culpabilisait, chaque jour ça la rongeait. Elle en devenait dingue, et si un jour on l'apprenait… Merlin, elle ne donnait pas chair de sa peau. Et le pire, bon sang, le pire était qu'elle accepterait sa sentence en silence parce qu'elle l'aurait bien mérité. Comment une fille comme elle pouvait s'être entichée de lui ? Ce n'était que des sottises d'adolescente, voilà tout. Ce n'était que ses hormones qui lui jouaient des tours, rien n'était réel, ce n'était que passager. Pourtant ça faisait deux ans que ça durait, deux ans qu'elle y pensait jour et nuit, deux ans que ça la hantait, deux ans qu'elle se répétait les mêmes paroles dans sa tête, comme si à force, son cerveau allait finir par enregistrer et comprendre. Visiblement, cet abruti refusait d'obtempérer. _Qu'il aille au diable_.

Elle retint sa respiration quand elle entendit des pas se rapprocher un peu plus. Elle les aurait reconnus entre mille. Elle posa sa main sur le rebord en pierre de l'ouverture servant de fenêtre au cloître et s'y agrippa de toutes ses forces, cherchant une stabilité, cherchant à ne pas tomber. _Comme si ça allait l'aider..._ Elle se pencha légèrement sur le côté, laissant ses yeux se glisser dans le couloir, pour l'apercevoir, juste pour pouvoir le toucher de ses yeux. Elle se raidit sur place en le voyant marcher nonchalamment dans le couloir, mains dans les poches, sifflotant, les cheveux en pagaille. Il était diablement beau, à croire qu'il le savait et qu'il faisait exprès juste pour la torturer. Elle en eut le souffle coupé. Ses joues s'empourprèrent légèrement, juste à sa vue. Voilà _exactement_ ce à quoi elle était réduite. _Pathétique petite créature qu'elle était_.

Si elle n'était pas autant empêtrée dans ce tourbillon incessant de sentiment injustifié, elle aurait su que c'était impossible. Mais, l'espace d'une seule seconde, elle avait cru l'avoir vu sourire en coin en passant à sa hauteur. Ciel, non ! Il ne _pouvait_ pas l'avoir vu, il ne _devait_ pas. C'était impossible, elle était trop bien cachée, personne ne la remarquait jamais ici. Alors que d'habitude, tout le monde ne regardait qu'elle. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, toute niaise à l'idée qu'il sache. Elle fronça les sourcils l'instant d'après, coupée dans ses fantasmes par une voix criarde qu'elle ne reconnaissait que trop bien. Elle aurait levé les yeux au ciel si elle n'avait pas été si concentrée.

 _\- Attends, s'il te plaît !_ La voix cria, essoufflée.

Il ralentit doucement sa marche et tourna légèrement la tête pour voir qui était-ce. Il s'arrêta complètement quand il l'eut reconnu. _Elle l'aurait presque vu soupiré..._ Il se retourna, sans sourire, visiblement excédé alors qu'aucune conversation n'avait été commencée. _Pitié, pas elle._

 _\- Il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que tu saches._

Le ton de sa voix ne présageait rien de bon. Enfin, tout dépendait de l'oreille qui recevait ses paroles.

La jeune fille ayant fit éruption dans le couloir pendant _son_ moment s'approcha de lui, d'abord timidement, puis d'un pas décidé. Et puis, sans demander son reste, elle attrapa son visage en coupe pour y plaquer ses lèvres. Il parût surpris voire décontenancé, à tel point qu'il ne put la repousser, ce qui l'encouragea à poursuivre. A son plus grand damne.

Tout son corps _tremblait_. De rage, de tristesse, de désespoir, elle ne savait pas. Elle porta sa main à sa bouche pour s'empêcher de faire le moindre bruit. Ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à se décoller de ce qu'elle voyait, l'image restait fixée, comme si son cerveau avait mis pause pour qu'elle se rende compte de la situation. Les larmes dévalaient ses joues sans qu'elle ne le contrôle, sans qu'elle ne le sente. C'était tout ce qu'elle avait toujours refoulé qui s'évacuait.

Elle était stoïque et si elle n'était pas en train de respirer, on aurait pu la croire immobilisée. Finalement, elle se recula au maximum pour se cacher de nouveau, se laissant glisser contre le mur, heurtée au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle ne l'expliquait pas, c'était _ridicule_ , mais _complètement ridicule_. Pourtant la voilà, sanglotant comme une imbécile parce qu'elle venait de voir le garçon dont elle était tombée amoureuse se faire embrasser par une autre. Elle venait de voir Ginny Weasley se jeter sur Harry Potter et elle avait envie de vomir toutes ses tripes. De un, parce que c'était de Ginny Weasley et de Harry Potter dont il s'agissait. De deux, parce qu'elle n'en revenait pas de l'état dans lequel elle se mettait pour lui. De trois, si ses amis la voyaient, ils la lapideraient et donneraient ses restes à la bête vivant dans le Lac Noir. Et de quatre, elle les aurait aidé à le faire.

Elle finit par rassembler toutes les forces qui lui restait pour se relever et partir de là, s'éloigner le plus possible parce qu'elle allait hurler. Elle avait devenir folle, là tout de suite, si elle ne s'éloignait pas de cette scène. Elle se mit à courir comme si sa vie en dépendait, et en quelque sorte, c'était le cas. Elle essuya ses joues au passage et faillit tomber sévèrement dans les escaliers après avoir rater plusieurs marches d'un coup. Elle se haïssait de ressentir tout ça, elle voulait disparaître. Son cœur lui faisait tellement mal qu'elle était à deux doigts de l'arracher pour atténuer cette constante douleur. Elle se retrouva dans sa chambre, sur son lit, les rideaux tirés, ayant laissé ses camarades de chambre complètement pantois, ainsi que ceux de la salle commune de Serpentard. Qu'ils aillent tous au diable ! Elle n'en pouvait rien si elle, la redoutable Pansy Parkinson, était tombée amoureuse de Harry Potter, celui qu'elle était censée haïr.

Si seulement elle savait qu'il faisait exprès de passer par là tous les jours…

Et si seulement elle savait qu'il n'en avait que faire de Ginny Weasley…

Elle se serait jetée de la tour d'astronomie sans hésiter.


End file.
